Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons)
Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons) is a fanfiction story, a continuation of the original animated series, following their adventures as a much larger team of teenage superheroes. Picking up five years after the end of the original series, the Titans have now become celebrities thanks to their growing ranks and international crimefighting exploits. But their expansion has now made them the target of major league supervillains and criminal empires, who wish to bring them down before they become as much a organized nuisance as the "Justice League". No matter what new threats these teenage heroes encounter, they'll never stop till the job gets done. They'll prove you don't have to be an adult to bring justice upon evil villains, or save countless lives. TEEN TITANS...GO!!!! The Titans As a whole they are led by Nightwing, with Beast Boy as his second in command, and divded into different squadrons spread out across the United States. Each protects their designated crime-fighting region, but a teleportation system allows various Titans to instantly be called in on certain threats. Original Titans (Jump City, California) #'Nightwing'/Dick Grayson (Scott Menville) - The protege of Batman himself,formerly known as Robin, Nightwing has become a skilled crimefighter and tactian in his own right. Considered the world's 2nd greatest detective, he's grown less obsessive over being a superhero, especially now that he's in a steady relationship with Starfire! But his strengths will be tested, as an assortment of new threats challenge the Titans, and his commitment to Kori. #'Beast Boy'/Gar Logan (Greg Cipes) - The green shapeshifting wiseguy of the team, Beast Boy has especially grown since last seen. He's showed his leadership skills as the offical second-in-command, while improving his abilities to include multiple or mythical creatures. Garfield has also become something of ladies man, having dated scores of attractive women, and even briefly several of the female Titans! Except one...of course. #'Raven '(Tara Strong) - The mistress of magic, she was born the daughter of a demon. She lived with this burden all her life, with her heritage and her sorcery. But through her friends the Titans, she started to show her long buried emotions. Once Trigon was defeated for good, Raven began to have a less pessimistic outlook, learning to enjoy the world around her rather than hiding away out of fear. He exploration of emotions has strengthened her magical powers, but made her susceptable to the pains...of love. #'Cyborg'/Victor Stone (Khary Payton) - A technological marvel, Vic was saved from death by being grafted with cybernetic implants and an artificial brain. Adapting to the change, he's used his enhanced strength and tech skills to turn an array of simple tools into high tech weaponry (sonic cannon) for crimefighting, while also keeping charge of the Titans' state-of-the-art vehicles. While outgoing and energetic, he still dreads the thought of walking the line, between man and machine. #'Starfire'/Korian'dr (Hynden Walch) - The alien princess of Tameran, and one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy. She's always been quirky and high-spirited, but these traits she's long had to hide while enslaved by the Gordanians. But life on Earth, and with her friends the Titans, has brought out the better in her once more. She's devoted to protecting her adopted homeworld, and is especiallydevoted to Nightwing, her lover and original liberator. #'Wonder Girl'/Donna Troy (Janet Varney) #'Superboy'/Kon-El (Jack DeSena) - A clone of Superman, with all his powers except for flying, the Titans were a little put off upon finding him instead of the real man of Steel. But over time, the team brought him onto their team and helped him develope a secret identity. Ironically it was Starfire that helped him adapt to human life. #'Batgirl/'Cassandra Cain''' (Kim Hoy) - Another of Batman's long line of sidekicks, Cassandra was the most complex and fercious of the young crimefighters. Trained eqaully by him and Oracle (the last Batgirl), she become a feared defender of the night, despite having a troubled past to atone for, and a less-than stellar mastery of the english language. #'Static/'Virgil Hawkins (Aldis Hodge) #'Bombshell/'Amy Sue Allen (Jennifer Hale) Nightwing sham93.jpg|Nightwing BeastBoy.png|Beast Boy Raven-TTF.jpg|Raven Cyborg tv.jpg|Cyborg Star-Redesign.jpg|Starfire WonderWoman Tomorrow.jpg|Wonder Girl Kon-El Superboy.jpg|Superboy (Kon-El) Batgirl.png|Cassandra Cain StaticTT.jpg|Static Bombshell.jpg|Bombshell Titans East (Steel City, Pennsylvania) #'''Tempest #'Bumblebee' #'Arsenal' #'Mas y Menos' #'Tramm' #'Secret' #'Molecule' Aqualad.jpg|Tempest Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee Arsenal2.jpg|Arsenal Mas-y-Menos.jpg|Mas y Menos Tramm.jpg|Tramm Secret.jpg|Secret Molecule.jpeg|Molecule Titans North (Alaska) #'Red Star' #'Kole' #'Gnarrk' #'Killowat' #'Mirage' #'Young Frankenstein' Red Star.jpg|Red Star Kole.png|Kole Gnarrk.png|Gnarrk Argent2.jpg|Argent Killowat.jpg|Killowat Mirage.png|Mirage Young Frankenstein.jpg|Young Frankenstein Titans South (Florida) #'Pantha' #'Wildebeest' #'Hot Spot' #'Jericho' #'Herald' #'Solstice' #'Hawk and Dove' Pantha.jpg|Pantha Wildebeest-Teen Titans.jpg|Wildebeest Hot-Spot.jpg|Hotspot Jericho.jpg|Jericho Herald.jpg|Herald Solstice.jpg|Solstice Hawk and Dove.jpg|Hawk and Dove Titans Central (Central City, Missouri) #'Kid Flash' #'Super Girl' #'Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner)' #'Blue Beetle' #'Miss Martian' #'Ravager' #'Speedy' Kid-flash super.jpg|Kid Flash supergirl.jpg|Supergirl Blue Beetle.jpg|Blue Beetle Ravager.png Zatara.jpg|Zachary Zatara Kyle-Rayner.jpg|Green Lantern Speedy.jpg Titans Pacific (Honolulu) #'Thunder' #'Lightning' #'Flamebird' #'Nightrider' #'Zachary Zatara' #'Aqualad (Jackson Hyde)' Bushido.jpg|Bushido Flamebird.png|Flamebird Nightrider.jpg|Nightrider Thunder-and-Lightning.jpg|Thunder and Lightning Jackson hyde.png|Aqualad Miss_Martian.png Titans Redemption #'Bushido' #'Jinx' #'See-More' #'XL Terrestrial' #'Kyd Wykkd' #'Joker's Daughter' #'Osiris' Wonder girl.jpg Jinx.jpg|Jinx SeeMore.jpg|SeeMore XLTerrestrial.jpg|XL Terrestrial Duela Dent.jpg|Duela Dent Kyd.jpg|Kyd Osiris.png Episodes Season6.jpeg|Credit to "Lightning5trike" Season7.jpeg Season8.jpeg Season9.jpeg Season10.jpeg Season11.jpeg Season Six (Nightwing) #'Showtime' - Afer five years of relative peace and popularity, the Titans time in the spotlight comes to an abrupt end. The new councilwoman Alderman evicts them from their tower, and a monster begins to capture their comrades. For the clown price of crime, the main event is fast approaching, it's almost showtime... #'Showtime, Part II '- After all that the Titans have faced, Nightwing can't prepare his friends for what comes next. Alderman fans the flames of anti-superhero rhetoric, despite the Mayor and police siding with the heroes. The lives of fellow Titans hang in the balance, as the original five must use every once of their strength to rescue them, and go face to face, on live television, with the Joker! #'Nightrunner '- The Brotherhood of Evil is freed from their icy prison by loyal acolytes, beckoning the already shaken Titans back to Paris. Most of their old foes have escaped, but in order to stop the Brain from reeking havoc once more, they must join forces with the "Nightrunner", a young vigilante inspired by Nightwing's former mentor and partner. Too bad the fellow crimefighter hates the Titans' guts! #'Grim '- Kid Flash is gravely injured in the line of duty, to the horror of Jinx and the other Titans. After a speedy recovery in the hospital, Kid Flash can't shake a strange feeling, a aura around him. Too late does he discover time is slowing down around him, and that for those with superhuman speed, you are pursued by a malevolent entity. You are hunted the the lightning speeds of death itself, the Black Flash. #'Malware - '''Cyborg's online investigation against Alderman leads to numerous dead ends, then a assualt on the Tower's database. To fight back against the hacker responsible, Cyborg and Killowat digitize themselves to destroy the virus, then trace it back the across the internet to its source. Unfortunatly, that source is the Calculator, and as an information broker he plans on using the Titans' computer to get into a even more secure system to steal secrets from, the Batcave computer! #'Powerless '- It's all fun and games, as some of the superpowerd Titans rag on non-superhuman teammates. That is until Nightwing enters the room. But they soon get a taste of their own medicine, when a harmless new supervillain named "Disruptor" manages to negate and block their powers. Now they must learn to sharpen their ordinary skills and abilities in order to stop him. Meanwhile, Alderman gains a sinister new ally, in her fight against caped crusaders. #'Xenophobia '- Starfire faces the brutal side of humanity, when punks accost her while shopping, revealing their bigotry against aliens! They harrass and attempt to assault her, which deeply troubles cheerful one afterwards, and makes Starfire afraid to even go out in public. When Alderman shows support for the anti-alien agenda, Nightwing's wrath is unleashed! But Raven senses something...or someone, maybe manipulating everyone's emotions. Fear is a powerful weapon. #'Independence '- In homage to the first issue of Teen Titans, Nightwing, Wondergirl, Arsenal, and Tempest wind up in a strange New England hamlet, after an accident occurs while transporting Mad Mod to prison in Metropolis. The town and it's residents appear to haven't aged a day since the Colonial era, a regular Brigadoon. But trouble arises when the defacto ruler tries to arrest them for treason, after stopping his attempted execution of Mod, for being a "British spy". The Titans must now free Mod and the town from this patriot's evil grip, especially when they discover he has the power over time, and tornadoes! #'Honor '- Bushido resigns rom the Teen Titans, leading Beast Boy, Thunder, and Lightning to try and bring him back. They soon learn his crimefighting has put his family back in Japan in danger. To Bushido's suprise, the brothers and Beasy Boy are prepared to go with him and help save his family, so long as he comes back with them to the Titans. When the Titans arrive in Tokyo, they soon learn that there is something much worse than gangsters on the loose. A demon that has long threatened the land, and was of late imprisoned by his sensei, has been awakened by the vengeful crimelords! #'Sub-Zero '- Professor Chang offers a lead on who freed him and the other villains from flashfreeze in Paris. It turns out to have been the same man responsible for giving the Brotherhood cyrotech, Kid Flash's old friend Captain Cold! Having fled the country, the Titans track him down to London, where things become complicated to say the least. As it turns out he stole certain compenents of the cryotech from another supervillain, whose now also tracked him down. If there's anyone you don't want to provoke, it's Mr. Freeze! #'Deathstroke '- Their most infamous and dangerous foe at last returns. Slade is back in Jump City, and wants vengeance upon the Titans. Nightwing is ready to pull out all the stops to bring his archnemsis to justice. But Alderman is ready to jail the Titans if they interfere in her own attempts to arrest Slade. Meanwhile, Beast Boy is fearful of Terra's safety in the wake of Slade's return, even if she does or doesn't remember her past. #'Recidivism '- Riding on the coattails of Slade's incarceration, Alderman implements a daring new program, to release numerous other villains that have been declared "rehabilitated". Now the Titans watch as old foes walk the streets free, with Dr. Light of all people now working at their favorite pizza parlor! When it appears a few have returned to their criminal ways, the Titans go on the attack, only to be bashed in the media when they villains proclaim their innocence. Either Alderman is playing them, or someone else has control over the minds of the rehabilitated. #'Let Them Be a Wolf's Head '- The situation in Jump City is critical, as the Titans are now feared and hated, thanks to Alderman's attacks and the recent controversy surrounded the "rehabilitated" villains. When Slade is set to be put on trial, he escapes in the mayhem that follows after the Titans fight off his robotic footsoldiers. As a manhunt begins, with the police and Titans working together, Alderman's further objections and antagonism causes the mayor to fire her once and for all. Unfortunatly, her mysterious benficiary takes care of the mayor, and allows her to take his position! #'Mentors '- Wanted in connection to the mayor's death and Slade's escape, the Titans are now fugitives on the run! With no where else to turn, the Justice League steps in and gives their former proteges safehaven from the authorities. But Batman demands that the team disband, in the wake of anti-superhero sentiment thats growing nation-wide (thanks to Alderman). Nightwing refuses, and opens age old wounds between him and his "ex-partner". While he goes off on his on to confront Alderman, Beast Boy whose become a hysterical fanboy in the Watchtowers. #'Tomorrow' - After barely escaping from a mercenary taskforce hired by Alderman, one of Raven's teleportation spells backfire. The Titans arrive in Jump City, 16 years in the future that is! The anti-hero movement seems to have died, as they encounter their future selves, who've become fully fledged crimefighters and taken on their mentor's identities. When the future Batman invites them to the Tower to try and get them home, the Titans of the past are tempted to find out their fates. They soon begin to see that something is amiss. The future may not be as bright as it seems. #'Tomorrow, Part II' - To the horror of the teenaged Titans, they discover their future selves have taken hold of the city, and most the west coast, and are ruling it like a police state. Raven has fully embraced her dark heritage, and uses her powers to keep the rest of the world at bay, while the other Titans employ violent means to maintain "order". Now they intend to mindwipe the past Titans, along with brainwash a few of them, in order to ensure their timeline remains. But the teenaged heroes only hope of ending this nightmare, is with the help of a resistance movement, led by Terra! #'Uprising' - Part of the city is devastated by an apparent attack by Atlantis, launched in response to the manhunt against their allies, the Teen Titans. Alderman uses the incident to proclaim all superhumans a clear and present danger to the city, and the surface. While Aqualad and Aquaman return to Atlantis to try to smooth relations, the Titans deal with the fallout as the public turns further against superheroes, and Alderman's taskforce prepares to destroy the underseadwellers for the attack. Little does anyone realize that the mercenaries in her employ are in fact responsible, and are actually Black Manta and his pirates! #'Lazarus' - Captain Hall resigns, fed up with the stranglehold Alderman has on the city. Before he leaves, however, he uncovers incriminating evidence on the new Mayor, which ends up getting him abducted. Even with the city hunting down the Titans, they drop everything to try and find their one ally. Nightwing traces a lead which lands him face to face Slade and one of the masterminds of Alderman's reign of terror, Talia al Ghul! Discrediting the young heroes, then the Justice League, is only phase one, the next phase is soon to commence. When it's complete, her father will have the world...and Talia will have Nightwing's love! #'Trial of the Century '- Alderman's war against heroes has succeeded, the world hates the Titans and the Justice League. With no other options, and Nightwing afraid that the totalitarian future may become a reality, the Teen Titans surrender to Alderman. Starfire and a few remain in hiding, however, under the orders of her boyfriend. Now the trial of the century commences as she charges them with vigilante offenses, and the murder of the mayor! All seems lost for the heroes! Meanwhile, Captain Hall is viciously interrogated by the League of Shadows, and his only hope lies in the hands of the Dark Knight himself! #'Full House '- A shame trial ends with the Titans convicted, and sent to a supermax loaded with the worst criminals they helped put away. No powers, weapons, or even guards can help them fend off the hordes of villains looking for retribution. But while they remain in lock-up, Starfire and the remaining heroes join forces with the newly rescued Hall and Batman, to try and find Ra's al Ghul. Slade, however, interferes in their objective, while also unleashing his forces to keep the Justice League occupied. #'The Third Rail '- Terra is abducted, the Justice League is busy with major disasters world-wide, the Teen Titans remain incarcerated, Batman and Starfire are at the mercy of the League of Shadows, and Nightwing discovers the truth behind Slade. His identity, his connection to the League of Shadows, his agenda against the Titans, everything is revealed! Nightwing realizes he has been played all along by Ra's, tested to become the heir to his evil empire. Alderman initiates a horrifying new plan to keep order in the city, one that will bring both Ra's and Slade's final endgames to fruition. #'The Blade of the Demon '- Ra's and Slade both prepare to unleash their ultimate plans, each vying to rule the world and destroy the other. After months of being demoralized, hunted as fugitives, and called criminals for trying to protect the innocent, the Titans are back with a vengeance. The showdown for Jump City begins! #'The Blade of the Demon, Part II' - As the Titans, Batman, and Captain Hall rally to stop the simultaneous doomsday plans, Nightwing and Starfire aim to bring Slade and the Scarecrow to justice, by any means necessary. Meanwhile Raven and Beast Boy trackdown Ra's in the hopes of freeing Terra, while also confronting him about all the misery he has caused them. But Alderman, whose finally snapped from her visions of the future and the day's events, is not going down unless she takes the Titans with her! #'What Kind of Day Has it Been? '- In the aftermath of Alderman, Ra's al Ghul, and Slade, the Titans recooperate and help rebuild their city. Feelings are confronted, bridges between student and mentor are mended, the public is apologetic, justice is served, and the Justice League has an important announcement. Everything seems to be changing for the better. That is until a message from space arrives.... ' Alderman.jpg|Elizabeth Alderman Ra's Al Ghul.jpg|Ra's al Ghul Slade.jpg|Slade Talia2.jpg|Talia al Ghul Bane DKR.jpg|Bane Scarecrow3.jpg|Scarecrow ' Season Seven (Starfire and Green Lantern) #'In Blackest Day (Part 1) '- Starfire goes forth alone, despite pleas from Nightwing, to hunt down her sister, and the Gordanians out for blood. The Titans decide they need galactic back-up in order to find Star and stop Blackfire in time. Thus the Green Lantern Corps becomes involved in the pursuit, including the newsest (and youngest) recurit Kyle Rayner. #'In Brightest Night (Part 2) '- The threat of war now loomins between Earth and the Gordanians, spearheaded by Blackfire of course, the Green Lanterns have no choice but to allow Starfire to be returned to enslavement under the evil aliens. Nightwing and the Titans will not allow this, so now they must fight the Corps, and Blackfire, and the Gordanians. Rayner, however goes against the Guardians' orders and helps the teen heroes, earning himself a place on their team. As all this goes down, a villain uses the chaos to his advantage to escape from Oa. #'Who Wants to Be a Titan? '- While Nightwing deals with the intense new attitude Starfire has aquired since her captivity, 2nd in Command Beast Boy decides to start a recruitment drive for new Titans. Helped by newbie Rayner, the two must wade through the best, and no so best, that the field of teenage crimefighters has to offer! #'Heroes' Welcome '- Blackfire has been sighted on an alien world, so the main Titans and Rayner leave to pursue her. Unfortuantly the world they find her on doesn't kindly to the Green Lantern part of the group. The Titans discover that their world was one of many systems the "hero" Sinestro keep under his totalitarian control. If anything, being a fugitive of the Corps makes Blackfire all the more honored by the natives! #'Main Objective '- A vaulable lead on Blackfire and Sinestro, Braach, needs to be apprehended. Cyborg says he can handle it, until he crosses paths with a bounty hunter also on the Braach's trail. Cyborg now has to show how much of a man he's made of, to the Main Man himself. Lobo. #'Therapy''' - Dr. Light is still very, very, bitter. After actually being cured of his criminal ways, Alderman's little scheme got his agreement revoked and his butt sent right back to prison. But Light is far more angry than he's ever been, and a therapy session with other supervillains only intensifies his venegeful resolve. Not even the remaining Titans on Earth maybe able to stop. For once he's an actual threat, as he breaks out of prison and goes looking for Alderman, and the Scarecrow! #'Animal Kingdom '- Beast Boy gets distracted from the mission to stop Blackfire and Sinestro, when he discovers an endangered species on the brink of destruction. His attempt to save them results in his own capture, by the very professor he was trying to help. Garguax plans to rip Beast Boy apart at the genetic level, in order to reproduce thousands of extinct species as part of some twisted rehabitation project that will make him rich beyond his dreams! In order to free himself, Beast Boy must come into contact with an untapped power from within, the power of the "Red". #'Mine! '- An ancient threat long thought disposed of awakens and hitches a ride back to Earth with the Titans. Now they must deal with the dangerous, yet insanely greedy, Larfleeze. His avarice knows no limits, as he ransacks half the city for both valuable and useless items. As BB puts it...somebody needs a serious lesson in sharing! #'The Lodge '- After attempting to infiltrate a recruitment station for Sinestro Corps members, Nightwing is rendered almost catatonic, as his darkest fears manifested and become reality. Now Raven must dig through his mindscape in order to heal Nightwing, and also dig up whatever he gathered on the group's plans and growing numbers. #'Double Indemnity '- With everything they have to deal with (recouperating, Starfire, the Sinestro Corps, the threat of alien attack), Nightwing believes the return of Red X is nowhere on his priorities list. That is until he begins to grow weaker and weaker as the days go by. Raven's last foray into his mind has her discover an unknown mental link between Nightwing and Red X. #'Double Indemnity, Part II '- Red X's true identity is revealed, and his very exsistence threatens the the life of Nightwing. Left without any option, the Titans must put down the villain. In the end, Starfire and their leader must make an important decision, regarding the future of the Teen Titans. #'Fight or Flight '- The war officially begins. The Sinestro Corps declare war on the Green Lanterns, and on any interferring Earthlings! Wonder who their talking about? #'Bloodpact '- As battles are waged across systems between the Green and Yellow Lanterns, forces are being stretched thin on both sides. To turn the tide, both sides begin to recruit allies to aid in a swift victory. Unfortunatly this means gaining the alliance of those they'd never trust under less dire circumstances. For the Titans it's Lobo...and Val-Yor. For Blackfire and Sinestro, it's the terrorist known as Atrocitus. #'All Quiet on the Homefront '- As things intensify across the stars, the calm state back on Earth begins to crumble. Fear of an alien invasion begins to erupt on a global-scale. The remaining Titans try to quell the masses, but things keep getting worse, especially when some of Alderman's remaining diehards steal high-tech weapons and begint to hunt down "alien infiltrators". Well all seems hopeless to stop the unnecessary violence, Lex Luthor of all people appears to them as an ally. #'Yellow Journalism' - Peaceful systems begin to get blasted with anti-Green Lantern propaganda. The only way to stop the feed, is by finding Adam Strange. Getting to Raan, however, is another matter entirely, since the population is xenophobic already, thus the Yellow Lantern propaganda isn't helping their cause. Beast Boy and Val-Yor must put aside their differences to leade a team to go into deep cover to retrieve the human hero, wading through the atmosphere of bigotry and alien ignorence. #'Nursery Rhymes' - Starfire is tested on whether or not to give into hatred and vengeance, when she and Kyle Rayner go after Atrocitus. Their mission becomes a much darker affair, when it turns out he's helping a Yellow Lantern known as Kryb, who abducts the children of Green Lantern and keeps them imprisoned...inside her spine! #'Royale '- Mumbo Jumbo has been defeated once more, but this time his hat and wand have been stolen. Argent tries to locate the thief, which she first assumes is Larfleeze, only to stumble upon a new gang of criminals known as the "Royal Flush Gang". Little do her and the Titans realize that this gang's creation, is the work of an unholy union between Dr. Light...and the Joker. #'Semper Fi '- The very homeworld of Oa is now threatened by the Sinestro Corps, as their mastery over the power of fear grows. Now each Lantern Corps is tested by the bands of warfare, while the Titans discover a shocking new revelation about the war-criminal Atrocitus. #'Vengeance' - The siege of Oa is ended, and the Sinestro Corps appear to be victorious. But their hired gun Atrocitus has turned the tables, now using the power of Rage to declare war on the Green (and Yellow) Lanterns of the galaxy. Starfire is divided by her own emotions, and even the Titans might not be able to stop her thirst for vengeance upon Blackfire. #'Vengeance, Part II '- Hal Jordan and Rayner try at vein to push back Atrocitus and his forces, while the Titans try to bring back their friend Starfire, who has been corrupted by the power of Rage and is now brutally decimating the Sinestro Corps. Nightwing and Raven realize that the corruptive Red element is the work of a malevolent force everyone though was destroyed. #'Vengeance, Part III '- The final battle has begun, for the fate of the galaxy. With Sinestro defeated, the remaining Lanterns on both sides must put aside their grievences, in order to defeat Atrocitus and the all-powerful Trigon. Meanwhile, the Titans must make the ultimate sacrifice, if they are to defeat the corruption that has overtaken Starfire, while she fights her sister Blackfire...to the death. #'Noel '- With the holidays being a chance to elevate the stress of the last crisis, the Titans and their families come together for a Merry Christmas in Titans Tower. Cyborg has the talk he long avoided with his father, while the couples explore their relationships, including BB and Raven! That is until Larfleeze crashes the party. No telling what damage the greediest creature in the universe will do, upon learning of a holiday in which a fat man gives you anything you wish for without stealing it! ' Sinestro 001.jpg|Sinestro Blackfire.jpg|Blackfire Sincorps.jpg|The Sinestro Corps Scarecrow-power ring.jpg|Scarecrow Larfleeze.jpg|Larfleeze Atrocitus.jpg|Atrocitus Red Lanterns.jpg|The Red Lantern Corps ' Season Eight (Raven and Beast Boy) #'Sibling Rivalry' - Despite her calm nature, Raven begins to explore how to better show emotion, especially as she and Beast boy offically start dating. But her happiness is shorted-lived, when Jump City is attacked by beings with similar powers as her own, be it far more destructive however. Eventually she confronts the trio, discovering in the process she has "brothers". #'Mother Dearest '- Reflecting upon Mother's Day, the Titans sadly think back about their mothers and lives before their powers. Out of all the team, Raven tries to actually connect with her mother's spirit. #'As Above, So Below' #'Fearsome' #'Unleashed' #'If You Build It...' #'Hellspawns' #'Valentine' #'Fusion' #'It's Morphin' Time!' #'Property '- Cyborg finds himself abducted and restrained in a secret lab. Trying to escape, he winds up meeting both his captor and the man responsible for funding his cybernetics, Lex Luthor. Cyborg is none to happy to be kept and experimented on by Lexcorp scientests, especially when the former criminal mastermind refers to the situation as "reaquiring company property". #'Fanplasmagoria' #'Shall We Gather at the River?' #'The Jötunn' #'The Jötunn, Part II' #'Always Darkest...' #'Sleeper Cell' #'Thicker than Water' #'Sentinels - '''Zatanna rounds up a few friends, in the face of the return of Trigon. Raven is fearful to bring in other magics, but with guidance from Zatanna and Dr. Fate, these wayward beings come together to create "The Sentinels of Magic". This team maybe the first wave to combat Trigon, but after practicing on criminals, Raven starts to feel at home with this magical new crew. As her brothers and their minions launch their final plot to unleash daddy, Raven decides it would be safer for everyone, including Beast Boy, if she remained with the Sentinels for good. #'Rift''' #'Make 'Em Laugh' #'...Just Before the Dawn' #'In Absentia Lucis (Part I)' - Beast Boy confronts Dr. Light and the Fearsome Five...for help! #'Tenebrae Vincunt (Part II)' - The Fearsome and the Titans turn the tables on Psimon and Brother Blood, freeing the Sentinels in the process. With Trigon's return within moments of success, the Heroes and Dr. Light must pull out all the stops to destroy his "sons" once and for all. But Beast Boy will have to dive into the darkest recesses of his, and Raven's mind, in order to fight Trigon's corruption, and save the one he loves. Trigon-2.jpg|'Trigon' Brother Blood.jpg|'Brother Blood' Psimon Teen-Titans.png|'Psimon' Raven-brothers.png|'Lust, Wrath, Envy' Sonsoftrigon t6.jpg|'Gluttony, Greed, Sloth' Atrocitus.jpg|'Atrocitus' Doctor Light Teen-Titans.png|'Doctor Light' Mammoth.jpg|'Mammoth' Shimmer.jpg|'Shimmer' Gizmo.jpg|'Gizmo' Sabbac.jpg|'Sabbac' Teen Titans vs the X-Men An unexplained phenomena occurs in Jump City, that links two universe together. When robots come and begin attacking, along with a blabbermouth psychopath, the Teen Titans learn of a "mutant threat" that exists in the other universe. The team decides to seek it out and stop it before it crosses over. The Titans soon found the threat, they come face-to-face with....the X-MEN. Now villains on both sides wish to utilize this phenomena to their advantage, by also criss-crossing between universes. With the Teen Titans and the X-Men busy fighting each other, who'll notice? To better ask, who will win? Based on the most acclaimed comic-book crossover ever, this is TEEN TITANS vs the X-MEN! Season Nine (Static) Secret Society of Super Villains #'Requiescat in Pace' #'Memory Bank' #'Erosion' #'The Ties That Bind' #'Villains United ' #'Villains United, Part II' #'Villains United, Part III' #'Villains United, Part IV' #'Reckoning' #'Hocus Pocus' #'Group Therapy' #'The Lines are Drawn...' #'The Die is Cast...' #'What You Leave Behind' #'The Battle of Metropolis' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part II' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part III' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part IV' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part V' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part VI' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part VII ' #'Days Gone Bye' #'Days Gone Bye, Part II' DoctorLight.jpg|'Doctor Light' SladeTT.jpg|'Slade' Secret Society of Super Villains Logo.png|'Secret Society of Super Villains' Season Ten (Wonder Girl) #'Reconstruction' #'Landslide' #'Unstoppable' #'Hunted' #'Hunted, Part II' #'Hunted, Part III' #'Plausible Deniability' #'Outer Limits' #'Mobilization' ' Wildebeest-2.jpg|'The Wildebeest''' Lex Luthor.jpg|'Lex Luthor' ' Season Eleven (Superboy) #'Paradise Lost''' #'Paradise Lost, Part II' ' H'el 2.jpg|H'el ' Season Twelve Category:Series Category:Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons) Category:Fan-Series